1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to gaming machines whose outcome is based at least partially on a random event. More particularly, the invention relates to a bonus or secondary game where the player makes choices on where to place game pieces on a grid that completes a visual path or flow.
2. The Prior Art
Passive bonus games in gaming environments are generally known. A typical passive bonus game involves a player initiating a bonus round with the touch of a button, after which gaming events occur and are displayed to the player, resulting in some kind of payout (outside the US, it may also result in a loss). Initially passive bonus games, including progressive bonus games, were quite interesting to players; with the proliferation of such bonus games player interest has leveled off. There is a need to provide additional interest and participation with novel bonus games that are different from the traditional passive bonus games.